


Someone New

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bodyswap, Established Relationship, F/F, Identity Issues, Kissing, Loss of Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah tries to come to terms with her borrowed human body. Hayley helps in her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone New

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "new" at [Femslash100's drabbletag6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html). Title from Someone New by Hozier.

Rebekah frowned at the stranger in the mirror. Her golden hair, her light eyes, her pale skin, all turned warm and dark and completely not Rebekah Mikaelson. She was a whole different person and worse, she had no clue who. She couldn't bloody stand it.

“You’ve got that Mikaelson pout down, at least” Hayley's voice came from the doorway. She could almost hear the seductive teasing curl of her lip before she glanced over her shoulder to make sure of it.

“What do you think?” Rebekah asked, certain that her lips weren't what actually attracted Hayley to her in the first place. Or if they were, not these lips.

“I'm not going to lie, it's very... new,” Hayley ventured diplomatically.

Rebekah sighed, turning back to the mirror. “That's the problem. New face, new body, new voice...”

“New smell...” Hayley continued distractedly.

“Excuse you?” Rebekah asked, whirling around, eyes going wide as she tried to cover her mortification behind hands on hips and raised eyebrows.

“God, no, I just meant... You're human now and I can smell you. Your blood. You smell delicious, I'm sorry. I really don't have control of this whole _hybrid thing_ yet.”

“Now that I could live with. Fancy a taste?” Rebekah smiled, the way Hayley was looking at her making her heart race. In the blink of an eye, Hayley was on her, kissing hard, teeth nipping at her bottom lip, drawing blood. “Oh yeah, I could definitely get used to this.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
